


Drunk Fumblings in The Tower

by Im_The_Trash_Mann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_The_Trash_Mann/pseuds/Im_The_Trash_Mann
Summary: Draco and OC have sex for the first time after a party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drunk Fumblings in The Tower

The white-haired boy was perched on the edge of a desk when she entered. The intensity in his eyes stopped her in the doorway. Moonlight streamed through the metal-framed windows, falling on the wizard’s flushed face like a silken mask. With a jerk of his head, he beckoned her forward. Sophie advanced cautiously, thoughts racing as to why he called her here. Draco closed the remaining distance himself, then stopped when the witch took a nervous step back. He ran his hand over his face.  
“Why do you do things like that?” he asked, sounding defeated.  
“Because you’re acting weird,”  
“No, not that,”  
“Then what?” Sophie couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol in her blood that was making Draco hard to understand, or if he just wasn’t making any sense.  
“You make me think I’m crazy,” he sighed, “I must be crazy,” he leaned against a desk. Draco’s silhouette was not something the witch would forget quickly. Outlined by moonlight, his features held an ethereal glow, his body was sharp and hard. A kind of madness overcame the witch too. Without her brain agreeing to it, she had come to stand in front of the wizard at a distance that was too close to be platonic.  
“Why did you call me here, Draco?” He took his hands away from his face and looked at her with eyes of blue flame. When he didn’t answer, she took another step forward and placed her hands on either side of his hips. They weren’t touching yet, but she could feel the heat radiate off his body and the smell of bergamot from his cologne made her dizzy.   
“Why am I here?”  
“You know why,” he said, taking her head in his hands. It seemed like Sophie had gained more liquid courage than he, being the first to press her lips against his. They parted again quickly, giving each other an appraising look before abandoning the pretence. Draco grabbed her hips and picked her up, effortlessly lifting her onto the table. He pushed between her legs as he attacked her mouth with his own. Sophie couldn’t help but moan at the friction he created at her centre.   
“Make that noise again…” he told her, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on her neck and rolling his hips for good measure.   
“Ah, ah!” Draco bit down and Sophie cried out. Every nerve felt alive with pleasure. It was almost too intense, but Sophie couldn’t even think of asking him to slow down. She felt his member becoming harder against her.  
“Please…”  
Draco didn’t need to hear anything else. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and murmured a spell and before Sophie knew it, she had fallen backwards onto a soft bed. The wizard pulled her silk blouse over her head, she undid the buttons on his shirt. The skin on his chest was just as pale as the rest of him. When she ran her hands over it, he shivered. He made quick work of removing her bra and gently ran his warm tongue over a peaked nipple. Sophie tugged on his hair, making him groan in approval. His right hand pinched her other breast, he sucked wetly on the left.  
“Fuck… fuck,” she moaned. The witch pushed him off before she went crazy and slid off the bed to kneel beside it. Draco got the message and sat on her bed with both feet on the floor. The sight of his member straining against his trousers sent a throb of desire straight to her core. Restraining herself, she decided to tease him by rubbing his cock through the material, slowly, so that his toes curled and he bit his lip.  
“Enough,” he grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair, gently pulling her head back to look at him. He unzipped himself using his other hand and began lazily stroking himself, “if you’re going to be like that, you can just watch,” he smirked at her obvious frustration. Sophie’s mouth watered involuntarily. His manhood was pinker than the surrounding skin and look terribly soft. She felt like an animal, reacting to the primal scent of sex like it was in her DNA.   
“I… won’t beg,” she said unconvincingly, enjoying her lack of control and Draco’s seizure of it.   
“That’s a shame. You sure?” he asked, pulling her head closer. He lifted a foot and began to rub between her legs, “because you look like you want nothing more right now,”   
“Ah! I... don’t want it,” the witch’s eyes had glazed over. Her legs shook.   
“Yes, you do. You can’t wait to taste it. Maybe I should just force it in, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
“No…” Yes. Sophie edged herself even closer.   
“Look at you, you can barely control yourself. Tell me you want it,” he said softly. Sophie only moaned as he tightened his grip on her hair, “tell me what you want, babe,”  
“Let me suck your cock,” she gave in, “please,” her eyes were wet.   
“Fuck, Sophie. Do you know what you do to me?” Draco growled, releasing her hair.  
Sophie knew exactly what that did to him. The witch kissed the tip of the Slytherins throbbing member before slowly taking its length into her mouth. When she felt she couldn’t take anymore, she nuzzled her jaw around it which allowed the rest to slide into her. Draco’s fist found another clump of her hair, pulling harder than he had before but she didn’t care.  
“Sophie. Sophie,” he chanted her name through his teeth. The witch held for a moment before sliding his manhood out of her throat, running her tongue along the shaft as she pulled her head back. She glanced up and saw Draco, red-faced and wild-eyed. Another image she wouldn't soon forget. Sophie took hold of the base of his shaft in her left hand, pumping in a rhythm opposite to the bobbing of her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste, the intoxicating smell, loving the little noises of pleasure Draco would make when he just couldn’t help it.   
“I’m gonna come,” he warned and tried to push her off. Instead, the girl grabbed his arm so that he couldn’t move her. After a few rough strokes, Sophie pushed his whole length into herself again as Draco stifled a moan.  
“Fuck, you’re crazy,” he said, breathless and watched in lustful awe as Sophie swallowed everything he gave her, “you’re incredible,”  
Sophie cast augmenti to fill her own mouth with water, washed it around, and swallowed. The wizard pulled her onto her feet. She used the opportunity to remove her skirt and underwear, but Draco stopped her when she began to slide off her thigh high socks.  
“Leave them on,” he said, pulling her closer to kiss her stomach. Sophie giggled. The wizard pulled her back onto the bed, stroking his manhood. It didn’t take long to get hard once more. The girl lay on her back and wrapped her legs around the boy’s waist.   
“We really doing this?”  
Sophie took hold of him in response, “I want you, Draco. I want you now,” she guided him to her core. The wizard slapped her hand away. There was something dark and animal in his eyes.  
“Cross your wrists above your head,” he commanded. She gave no protest, even when he held her arms there with a strong hand. Starting at her neck, he kissed his way down her body leaving little red marks as he nipped her. His cock rubbed tantalisingly against her clit, every slight movement sending electric shocks to her brain.  
“Draco,” she begged, “Draco, I want you,”  
“Say it again, baby,” he murmured into her skin.   
“I want you. I want you. I want you,” she kissed it onto his lips, his neck and chest. He caught her in a stifling kiss as he pushed into her. The delicious stretch made her cry out, though the sound was muffled by Draco’s busy mouth. Sophie was already a wreck, when he began to move, she crumbled. With his thumb paying close attention to her clit, his merciless thrusts meant that all she could do was say his name, over and over.   
“Draco. Draco. Fuck, Draco… You’re so good…”   
If she could only open her eyes, Sophie would have seen the wild face of a man completely destroyed by lust. Watching her writhe beneath his movements triggered something in him that he could not fight.   
“Make me cum, Draco. I’m so close,” Sophie almost sobbed. The sound the boy made at that was inhuman. He lifted her left leg over his shoulder, allowing for an even more intense angle of penetration. Sophie threw her head back, nails scraping lines down his back. The orgasm rocked through her body, a tidal wave of electric signals telling her brain that she was in ecstasy. Draco caught her in another kiss, still rubbing her as she rode out the shockwaves. The merciless pace didn’t slow one bit as Draco plunged into her wet heat again and again until his own orgasm hit him. Sophie pulled him close as he was in the throes of pleasure.   
“Sophie…” the witch realised that she loved the way he said her name. The wizard collapsed on top of her, his face nestled in her breasts. She stroked his white hair.   
“Again?” she asked. The boy laughed.  
“We should get back before anyone notices we’re gone,” the way his arms snaked under her back suggested that was the last thing he wanted to do. Lifting his head, he smiled lazily at the witch and pressed their mouths together. This kiss was different, softer, skin sliding effortlessly against skin. She liked him caressing her hair as much as she liked him pulling it. When they broke apart, Sophie’s chest was heaving and her skin was flushed.  
“Again,” she said a second time, begging more than asking. Draco bit his lip.  
“We can’t. We have to go,” he dragged himself away from her painfully, “but we have all holiday.”


End file.
